Typically, persons spending time outside will apply chemical repellants to their skin and clothing in an attempt to keep flying insects away. Flying insects that come near the face can bite the skin and be annoying. Many of the repellants available today are prohibited from use in certain outdoor activities, like golfing, for example, because of their chemical destructiveness to grass. Most insect repellants contain chemicals such as DEET, which has secondary harmful effects to humans and the environment. A majority of these repellents come in the form of sprays that are difficult to control and localize to prevent harming the environment. In addition, some people do not want to spray chemicals onto their bodies and clothing. Thus, these people will often end up making use of appendages such as hands to ward off the flying insects. However, this constant warding-off of pests makes enjoying the outdoors very difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a pest entrapment device that is easy to use, consists of a non-toxic pest attractant, does not need to be sprayed onto a person's body or clothing, can be reapplied, and entraps flying pests that would otherwise be in a person's face.